


Уроки верховой езды (для пидоров)

by Reymas



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Внеконкурс [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Not copy to another site, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Ездовой Гуннар и уроки общения с ним.





	Уроки верховой езды (для пидоров)

**Author's Note:**

> ER, OOC, написано на [арт](https://images2.imgbox.com/6a/f0/wl63vENe_o.png) из серии «Я вас, короче, предупреждал»

Дробный стук коленей смешивался с придушенным смехом, шлепками и грохотом чего-то не очень тяжелого, но звонкого.

— И-го-го! И-го-го, блядь! — Гуннар пошевелил пальцами ноги, обтянутыми черным, слегка потасканным жизнью носком на могучих подтяжках. — Абернети, ты не на свидании и не на выставке достижений отдела, сядь нормально!

Сесть нормально! Ну вы подумайте: сесть нормально, когда тебя скрючивает от невыносимого желания рассмеяться в голос! Абернети закусил губы и гордо выпрямился, сжимая коленями бока Гуннара. Вот кто его тянул за язык потребовать, чтобы Гуннар научил его ездить верхом?

И кто надоумил Гуннара учить его — так?!

Они были в спальне, полураздетые, вокруг мерцали ночники, на столе лежали сласти. Не хватало только романтической музыки, но Гуннар относился к любой музыке скептически — утверждал, что она мешает ему слушать звуки природы и хищников. Где он нашел хищников в опере, Абернети даже спрашивать не стал — ладно уж, пусть живет.

Ну и вот, среди всей этой романтики, которой не хватало только музыки и лепестков роз на кровати, они учились ездить верхом.

— Теперь сожми колени, — скомандовал Гуннар и слегка поддал задом. Абернети аж охнул от неожиданности. — Не расслабляйся!

— Эй! Ты же выезженный фестрал!

Сжать колени все-таки пришлось — сложно иначе удержаться «в седле», когда Гуннар под тобой активно скачет, изображая, по всей видимости, весеннего мустанга, хотя лично Абернети сказал бы, что козла!

Через несколько секунд Абернети удалось выровняться, и он принял ответственное решение. Если Гуннар так хочет изображать родео, то будет ему родео! Когда они проскакали мимо кровати, Абернети успел схватить небрежно валяющийся галстук. Теперь главное было успеть засунуть его в рот Гуннару, а это не так-то легко, учитывая, что он сохранял каменную серьезность хотя бы затылка и рот благоразумно не открывал.

Но это тоже решаемо. Гуннар, суровый и нордический, до паники боялся щекотки, так что вывести его на несколько секунд из равновесия оказалось просто, даже очень просто. И пока Гуннар, обессилев от смеха, лежал на полу, Абернети все же сумел смастерить импровизированные удила.

— Подъем! Поехали! — Абернети гордо приосанился и чуть приподнялся, давая Гуннару возможность вновь встать на четвереньки. Тот вздохнул и посмотрел на него с невыразимой печалью на грубо вылепленном лице.

Абернети стало стыдно.

— Ладно, извини. — Он слез и растянулся поперек кровати, раскинув руки. — А мы точно никого не разбудили? Было бы неловко.

— Лучше бы ты об этом думал в других… обстоятельствах. — Гуннар по своей извечной привычке навис над ним, придавив ладонями за плечи, и склонился ниже, прикусывая горло Абернети. — Моя добыча…

— Твой наездник. — Абернети слегка откинул голову, подставляя чувствительные места под челюстью. — Но убедил… все равно — твой…


End file.
